Upside Down
by Zephyr W
Summary: "You could turn the world upside down, but my love will never change." A common phrase that some people tell their beloved to show how much they love them. If that did happen, will love truly stay the way it is? Can the loved be unloved, and the unloved be loved?
1. Overdue Childhood

Little Clarissa was running around the grassy field with her fiery curls flying behind her. Her small hands opened and closed in front of her face, as if she was grabbing for something that only innocent eyes could see. She jumped for whatever it was and fell to the ground laughing.

Jonathan looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes from his bedroom window. He wanted to play with her, to chase the air with her, to laugh with her until the sun came down. All Jonathan wanted to do was spend his days with Clarissa. Yet, something was stopping him. Not his father, his mother, or even his sister. There was an odd feeling that he knew a little boy like him wouldn't understand.

"Jonathan, baby. Won't you come down and play with your sister?" A soft voice called out to him from behind.

He turned and saw his mother at the door with a small smile on her face. Jonathan's whole body suddenly shivered from happiness. Everything was weird and he didn't know why.

Jonathan giggled and ran to his mother. He hugged her knees and felt her soft hands pat his head.

"I feel weird, mom." Jonathan whispered.

Jocelyn took his small hands and led him out of his room. "Why is that? Are you sick?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. Her red hair swayed left and right which made him look at it in childlike fascination. They look so much like Clarissa's hair and far from his.

When they were near the staircase, Jocelyn paused to carry him. Jonathan laughed as his mother buried her nose to his neck. They slowly went downstairs with Jonathan's laugh and giggles echoing throughout the big house. When they reached the end of the stairs, Clarissa was coming in through the front door with dirt and grass all over her.

"Oh Clary, you ruined your new dress." Jocelyn reprimanded and put Jonathan down to tend to Clarissa.

As he watched his mother dusting his sister, Jonathan's surroundings suddenly blurred. He knew that the name 'Clary' was short for Clarissa, but it was like a distant and painful memory was creeping up on him. Hoiwever, he didn't know what _that_ memory was. It was too far from him, too vague and too painful.

The world turned black and upside down as the the name 'Clary' repeated over and over like a broken record in his mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Yep, I hope that made you confused because I'm also confused. I'm not sure where this is going but I swear the basis of this plot sounded so good in my head.**

 **This is my first attempted TMI fanfic and also my first attempt at trying to tell a story using Jonathan/Sebastian's dark mind. I just find it so challenging...**

 **Tell me what you think please. I would like to know your thoughts. Is this interesting enough to continue? Any suggestions?**


	2. New Friend?

He was back to where he was yesterday: in front of his bedroom window watching his dear sister.

After blacking out yesterday, Jonathan couldn't remember what had happened after. He just woke up to his huge soft bed.

He watched with an amused smile as Clarissa sat under the shade of a tree while her hands were busy with something too far for him to see. Yet, he could see her focused face clearly. He could see her dark brows almost meeting in frustration. Her tongue was poking out between her soft pink lips. Truly, his sister was the most beautiful creature he had seen in his 14 years of existence.

Jonathan turned to look for a chair. He was quite tired from standing too long. He found a small stool beside his bed and dragged it to the window. It wasn't heavy so he knew he would be back to watching Clarissa in a few seconds.

Fire ripped through his heart when he looked down at Clarissa. She wasn't alone anymore. A blonde kid was pulling her up. He had never seen anyone come through their gates except for Shadowhunters the age of his parents.

"Him again..." Jonathan muttered under his breath while his small hands gripped the stool.

Jonathan caught himself. What did he mean 'again'? He didn't know who that kid was. Why is he even so angry?

Jonathan took closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. When he looked at the two again, they were chasing each other. Jealousy surged through Jonathan. He ran as fast as he could outside. He should be the only one playing with Clarissa, not some random blonde kid.

When the grass tickled his foot, he stopped to look down. It felt weird, like he had never saw grass before. He probably should get out more.

"I'll make you one if you give it back!"

Jonathan looked up when she heard his sister scream. She was chasing the blonde boy who was holding threaded flowers. That was probably what Clarissa was so focused on a while ago.

"Yeah?" The boy stopped and faced Clarissa. Both of them were panting. "I'll give it back if you make me two."

Clarissa groaned and walked towards him. "One of those took me almost an hour. Just one."

The boy shrugged and wiggled the flowers in front of her.

She suddenly jumped at it but the boy was faster. He stretched his arms up and looked at Clarissa with a smirk.

"Give it back, Jace!" Clarissa pleaded while jumping. She almost had it when Jace shoved her away.

Jonathan was faster. He shoved Jace harder which sent him rolling across the grass. The flowers were flattened under him.

"Stay away from my sister." Jonathan threatened.

Clarissa ran to Jace and helped him up. She gasped when she saw the ruined flowers on the ground.

"You ruined my flowers, Jonathan." She said softly as she picked up the flowers. Clarissa pouted.

"Well, he shouldn't have taken it." Jonathan said.

Jace wiped himself and looked at Jonathan with a weird look.

"I was just teasing," Jace said. He turned to Clarissa. "You have no choice but to make two of those now. Maybe make it three so I can bring two home."

Clarissa sighed and nodded. She looked at her brother. "Say sorry, Jonathan. It isn't nice to shove people you don't know."

Jonathan was hurt. He tried to protect her. Why should he apologize?

"He was hurting you." Jonathan said.

"I wasn't hurt. It was only a light push, okay?" Clarissa explained. She looked like she was talking to a child when Jonathan was two years older than her.

"Yeah," Jace added. "We were just playing. Right, Clary?"

Jonathan's face darkened. He walked towards Jace and pushed him. Jace fell to the ground and gave him an angry glare.

"Don't call her that."

"What is wrong with you, Jonathan?" Clary pushed him away. One look at her and he calmed down. His sister does many things to him.

She spun him around and pushed him lightly towards the house. "Why don't you go inside and calm yourself? You're being weird to my friend."

Jonathan bowed his head. He was finally outside and yet his sister was telling him to go back inside. He complied, anyway. Anything for his Clarissa Adele.

Before he shut the door, he took one last look outside. Clarissa and Jace were sitting on the grass smiling at each other. His black eyes looked at Jace with such anger that it could probably have eaten that blonde kid alive. He slammed the door shut, wishing he was slamming it against Jace's head.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, if anyone was actually reading this haha. I thought that continuing this was useless if nobody's reading it. But I decided I'd continue just to work on my writing.**

 **Well, if you read this, thank you! I would love to hear (or read) your thoughts :)**


End file.
